bryant825productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Promise
}}| colspan=3 style="text-align: center" } - }} ! colspan=3 class="description" style="text-align: center; background-color: khaki" | Single by Kellie Wright |- ! colspan=3 class="description" style="text-align: center; background-color: khaki" from the album The Singles Collection: Part 4 - }| ! A-side colspan=2 } - }} }| ! B-side colspan=2 } - }} ! Released colspan=2 March 24th, 2010 - }| ! Format colspan=2 } - }} ! Recorded colspan=2 October 30th, 2009 - }| ! Genre colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Length colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Label colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Writer(s) colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Producer colspan=2 } - }} }|yes|Category:Song articles missing an audio sample|}} |- }| ! Certification colspan=2 } - }} ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" }| }|bryant825 Productions singles}} chronology - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" "Toy Soldier" (2010) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "Promise" (2010) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0 0.2em 0.1em" "Ego" (2010) } - ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" }| }|Kellie Wright singles}} chronology - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" "Cry" (2010) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "Promise" (2010) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0 0.2em 0.1em" "Rude Boy" (2010) } - } |} } |Category:Single articles with infobox field chart position }} "Promise" is a song by American recording artist Ciara and the ninth music video single featuring Kellie Wright. Background Immediately shot after "Cry", Wright helped direct most of the video. The shot took 4 hours and involved a chair segment, a wall scene, and a floor scene. Music Video The music video opens up with the chair being present and Wright fading into the scene, grinding on the chair. This follows by her posing on the chair. She then speaks to the camera with on and off shots of her body. The first verse continues with her singing on the wall, her using the chair as a prop, and her grinding on the wall. The chorus consists on a close up of her speaking with on and off flashing of her grinding on the wall and popping her butt. The second verse and the second chorus starts with her posing on the chair again, continuing into her fading to her dancing on the wall. The bridge shows her singing towards the camera with fades of her singing to the camera and the chair. The rest of the song shows her singing on the chair and grinding on the wall, until faded back to the chair being empty. Critical Reception Though Wright herself felt uncomfortable with the finished result of the video, critics gave positive feedback on the sexuality aspect within the music video. On the videos premiere date, the video peaked at 43 views. Tracklisting * Youtube Video # 'Promise' VIDEO – ?:?? Charting Position Release History References